godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (animated series character)
30 stories (theme song) |length= |weight= |wingspan= |hair= |eye=Black Red (using his laser beams) |status= |allies=Godzooky The Calico crew |enemies= |relationships= |controlledby= |createdby=Hanna-Barbera Productions |portrayedby=Ted Cassidy |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=The Firebird |lastappearance=The Deadly Asteroid |plannedfor= |replacedby= }} The animated series Godzilla is the incarnation of Godzilla which appeared during the 1978 series, Godzilla. He was voiced by Ted Cassidy. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira , a combination of two Japanese words: gorira , meaning gorilla, and kujira (鯨 or クジラ), meaning whale. Design Appearance This Godzilla stands out from all the other Godzilla incarnations in that he is completely green. The first three dorsal plates running down his back are unlike those in any Godzilla, but from the fourth downwards are similar to Godzilla's trademark maple leaf-shaped dorsal plates. Another notable thing is how his arms are very flexible, like late Showa Godzilla designs, whose arm flexibility was human-like and different from the Godzillas of the rest of the franchise. Roar The roar for the animated Godzilla is a dramatic departure from his Showa era counterparts, sounding much more human in origin than before. History ''Godzilla Godzilla made his American series debut with Hanna-Barbera's ''Godzilla, where he traveled alongside the Calico crew, with Godzooky, fighting many different monsters from 1978 to 1980. Abilities ]] Amphibious nature Like all Godzillas, he lives in the water and can function on land. He can swim fast enough to induce currents that can create a whirlpool in the ocean. Energy absorption & projection In ''The Golden Guardians, the Calico crew was able to reenergize a weakened gold-encrusted trapped Godzilla with a modified communications laser, nearly draining the Calico's power in the process. He can project radiant and thermal energy that takes the form of his fire breath and laser beams. Fire breath In the series, Godzilla could breathe fire instead of his atomic breath. It seems to not be just simple flame since in the episode The Magnetic Terror, it is deflected by the magnetic forces of the Magnetic Monster. Its behavior to magnetic forces suggests it is more akin to plasma than fire. This so-called fire breath doesn't seem to be as powerful as his atomic breath in the movies and other media. The breath can still reach temperatures to melt rock as seen in The Sub-Zero Terror, The Beast of Storm Island and Valley of the Giants. It was shown in The Golden Guardians to be able to melt gold such as the Golden Guardians meaning it can reach temperature ranges from gold's melting point, 1,948°F (1,064°C), to just below gold's boiling point, 5,378 °F (2,970 °C). Laser beams Godzilla could also shoot red laser beams out of his eyes in addition to breathing fire. The area of his pupils turn red and then beams of light of similar color is emitted. Unlike the fire breath which can spread over a wide area, the lasers can be used for precise attacks and underwater. It is shown to be able to melt coastal artillery and render uranium inert in Island of Doom. It can have enough kinetic force to explode the dome of the Capitol Building as seen in ''The Breeder Beast''. Like his fire breath, it is affected by magnetic forces. It can neutralize the gravitational powers of the Gravity Goliath. Super strength Like all Godzillas, he possesses great physical strength. Durability Like all Godzillas, he possesses high durability. As seen in the episode Island of Doom, he can endure against the entire military might of COBRA's late 70s weaponry. It is shown in The Time Dragons, that he can mostly contain the explosion of a nuclear satellite in the palms of his enclosed claws. However, if a weapon has a high enough explosive yield such as the experimental World War I German torpedo from Ghost Ship, it can knock him down. Digging Combining both his strength and speed, in the episode The Cyborg Whale, to prevent the incoming Cyborg Whale from crashing into an island he dug a channel through it to give the machine a passage. Intelligence Godzilla shows that he is far from being just a gigantic beast that attacks the wilderness, and that several times he has shown great ability to deal with enemies with strategies to ambush them and can avoid catastrophes such as barring a dam about to break. Senses He has high senses. He is able to hear the high frequency that is tuned to him by the Godzilla Signal. This also makes him vulnerable to blasts of sonic sound wave emissions. Weaknesses Energy-based technology He has been shown to be susceptible to energy tech such as Atlantis' teleportation ray and stasis field, and the lasers of the Cyborg Whale. Environmental Chemical Sensitivity It was shown in ''Microgodzilla'' that he is susceptible to foreign air-born chemicals. Extream magnetic forces Godzilla is affected by magnetic forces. His fire breath and laser beams can be deflected by them as seen in his battle against the Magnetic Monster. When he fought the Magnetic Monster after it had grown to dwarf him, its magnetic forces were strong enough to lift Godzilla off the ground and pulled him toward his mouth. Freezing Like many other Godzillas, he is susceptible to freezing. In Attack of the Stone Creature, the Stone Guardians of Ramal were able to encase him in ice though he was able to break free. In The Deadly Asteroid, he was frozen solid by the Frios Aliens' freeze rays. Mystical power Godzilla has shown to be susceptible to mystical powers. In the Island of Lost Ships, he was knocked out by the Siren Sisters' powers. In The Golden Guardians, he was weakened by the Golden Guardian's green eye beams and was encased in gold by it. Sonic blasts Sonic blasts from the Earth Eater were effective in briefly repelling Godzilla, allowing the monster to escape. Trivia *His size varies from each appearance in the series, sometimes he's large enough to carry a whole ship and other times he is just large enough to have two people in his hand. But according to some sources he stands about 75 meters tall. ** According to the show's theme song, he is 30 stories(~99 meters; ~324 ft) high. *He is the first Godzilla to be officially green, the second behind this incarnation was [[Godzilla (G2K)|the Millennium Godzilla]]. List of appearances *''Godzilla'' Category:North American productions - Kaiju Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Kaiju